


Just You And Me

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crash Landing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Kylo and Finn are stranded together. Now they wait for help





	Just You And Me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [finnlomod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnlomod/pseuds/finnlomod) in the [FinnloFest2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FinnloFest2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Stranded together!

Of all things happen to Finn this was one of the worst. Stuck with Kylo Ren, the new-former supreme leader of the First Order. Same guy he fought against and escaped from. And to stop it off both stuck on Jakku.  _What did I do to deserve this!?_

" _Can you two run an errand for Finn"_

"  _Yeah Rey what you need?"_

"  _Maz has some parts we need for the Resistance base. Can y-"_

_" Grab them and bring them back here of course! I'll grab Rose and  Chewie to help."_

_" Actually...I already have someone going with you."_

_" Oh yeah who?"_

Finn huffed kicking the broken tie wing in frustration. " That's not going to fix our problem."  Finn rolled his eyes hearing Kylo's side comment. The ex leader was currently sitting in the shade of another broken wing. " Hey Force user how about  **you** fix our ship or maybe force call Rey?" The last part was more bitter, Finn still couldn't believe Rey could talk to Kylo like that,  **the enemy for crying out loud.** " Rey said for us to hang tight she'll get us soon. Now quit being a baby and sit down." Finn glared at Kylo noticing he didn't answer the first question. Finn shielding his eyes from the scorching suns and signed sitting in the shade next to Kylo. The two didn't say anything else just watched the sand get shifted around every now and then.

" Why didn't you do it?" Finn looked at Kylo arching his eyebrow unsure of the question. " Why didn't you kill those villagers?" _Oh_. Finn looked at the ground nudging some sand of his shoe and shrugged. " It wasn't right, didn't feel right. Maybe I got overwhelmed too seeing _**that**_  was my first mission." Finn gave a sad smile looking Kylo, " Why didn't you kill me when I didn't shoot the others?" Now Kylo was looking at the ground burying his hand in the sand. 

" When we locked I eyes, I felt-saw something within you. The light within you was pulling me in...I ignored it thinking that part was playing tricks on me. We both know how that turned out."

" Yeah...I still fell it every now and then..."

Finn saw Kylo have a regretful expression, " I'm sorry. *sigh* I'm sorry for a lot of things." Kylo covered his face so Finn couldn't look at the display. Rey was trying her best to help Kylo turn a new leaf, everyone still hated Ren. Only people that on his side were Rey and Leia others saw him as a traitor and monster. Finn couldn't help but chuckled, " One traitor to another, it gets better promise."  Kylo eyes widen for a second and smiled.

" Mind giving some pointers?" 

" Sure for starters, could smile some more, where less black. Make sure you're smiling isn't creepy."

" Is my smiling creepy?"

" Nah but if you smile more people know you don't want to Force throw them."

" Noted."

* * *

Before nightfall came, Rey finally arrived rushing to check on the boys. " I'm late I know, I had to cancel Jedi training, ward off some pirates and-" Rey stopped seeing Kylo had shushed her due to Finn resting against Kylo's shoulder. Rey was beaming with joy seeing the display and Kylo groaned as his cheeks turned pink. The two stared at each other as if they were speaking...

_Glad see you two are getting along._

_This was your plan for started wasn't it?_

_Actually Maz had something planned for you two to bond. Guess your ship crashing was a happy accident. You two weren't hurt right?_

_We're fine. Next time you us somewhere make sure it's away from Jakku and sand._

_Noted._

 


End file.
